Carthage, Michigan: Warehouse District
Carthage, Michigan: Warehouse District is the second mission of Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain. The player continues investigating the ALA terrorists to prevent them from contaminating the Carthage water supply and attempts to locate Lawrence Mujari Characters *"Cobra" (playable) *Imani Grey *Alima Haddad (heard on radio) *Gabe Logan (seen in cutscene) *Lian Xing (seen in cutscene) *Richard Broussard (K.I.A.) *Lawrence Mujari (W.I.A.) *Andre Proust (mentioned) *Jean Fournier (seen in cutscene, K.I.A.) *Soren Massion (seen in cutscene) *ALA bio-terrorists (K.I.A.) *ALA death squad (K.I.A.) *Unidentified female terrorist (K.I.A.) Weapons * 93R - dropped by ALA members * M-16K - dropped by "Jane Doe" * FA MAS and fragmentation grenades - dropped by death squad * SG-36 - dropped by Jean Fournier; can also be found in the pump room * Combat shotgun - dropped by some ALA members * Virtually any weapon the player desires can be acquired from the magic box glitch. Plot synopsis Inside a warehouse in Carthage, Michigan, Richard Broussard is shot twice and killed. Masson discusses plans with Fournier, his second-in-command. Proust has not reported in; he is missing presumed dead, and Masson also learns that Broussard's men were more trouble than the terrorists thought possible. Fournier tells his boss Mujari is being searched for. Impatient, Masson orders for the timetable to be moved up: the plan must be carried out now. Fournier questions his superior, but the latter tells him to bring one device into the water supply while Masson himself will take the remaining virus container into the mall. Fournier must send two squads to deal with the police; he himself must kill Mujari's people (Mujari is presumed to be moving and alive during this sequence). Fournier tells his boss a lot of innocent people will die, but Masson counters him with the fact that innocent people die for just causes everyday, and that cannot be changed, not when they are going to infect the entire city. The player starts out in the subway tunnels, with a five minute timer. Head to the pump room when the mission begins; the enemy one is searching for stands on a high platform. To be safe, fire a shot into the air to get the terrorists' attention and head-shot everybody. The first bio-terrorist has a container which the player must collect, as well as night vision goggles. Upon finishing this, climb up the ladder leading to a tunnel where the second bio-terrorist is located. He can be killed with stealth, but if the player makes noise, blast him away and then grab the second container. Head to the last bio-terrorist by walking on the tunnel sides; this saves some time. The last bio-terrorist stands in an area with much light, so those using night vision goggles will be blinded. Kill him and his goons, snatch the last container, then search for a furnance entrance. Drop the lone enemy here, and then climb up the ladder. Reaching the surface will spawn the ALA death squads, who are particularly vulnerable to grenades. There is a trick to acquire a launcher using the magic box, but if the player is low-level, use the smoke grenades and a thermal-scoped weapon to drop them with head-shots. They carry explosive grenades, so should one be killed, grab them to score an easy kill. The ALA death squad will escape from the map if they reach a certain point (close to the theater), so kill them quickly. When they're dead (or even if they escaped), a female terrorist will spawn close to the basketball court. She has an M16K, a flak jacket, and is more powerful than the normal terrorists, so resort to grenades if you must. Once she is dead, go to the theater if you haven't already. Fournier is sniping Imani and your help is required. Kill Fournier to be safe (you have to neutralise him anyway) using a few grenades, and then enter the theater from the back entrance. Terrorists wait here for you and need to be killed. Kick open the closed doors on the upper level and quickly snipe the two enemies inside the lower level. If they kill the CHA officer, you will fail the objective of protecting the latter. Return to the first level and the CHA officer will leave the theater, opening the locked doors for you. Enter and collect Mujari's recorder on the stage. Go back out to the warehouse and kill the few enemies firing on Imani. When the spawns have stopped, follow the alley at the back to a lone terrorist standing above you. Kill him and climb up the ladder that drops down. Enter this room and nail these enemies (be careful since they have shotguns). Imani will run in after they are dead. In the ending cutscene, Imani finds Mujari and orders an emergency MEDEVAC on the warehouse rooftop. Teresa is ordered to give Alima the coordinates for Dr. Elsa (Mujari is in bad shape). Imani tells the player that Masson is heading to the mall and that SWAT have no idea what they're against. She admits to having little faith when the agency grew so quickly, but realises that Logan knows what he's doing. In the Ebola investigation in Masaka, Uganda, Gabe tells Lian he has no idea what they're doing. The latter is worried that Logan is letting this get to him, but Gabe admits it's like a hydra: somebody's behind this. Lian tells Gabe that Mara is being used, and asks him why: Logan tells her he doesn't know why, but if they follow the trail of corpses, they'll find the person responsible. A bonus tape reveals that Mujari interviewed Broussard, but the latter stonewalled. Walkthrough Solo This mission is much more complicated than the previous one. You may want to skip the par time on your first few tries unless you have a very good weapon and good map knowledge. The sewers can get you frazzled The best weapons are grenades, since you will encounter mobile enemies that try to escape, and a rather well-armoured mid-mission boss. Weapon sets *This is the primary weapon 1) Run out the starting area, turn right and make your first left in the door (there are flashing red lights at the entrance coming from the tracks inside). 2) Go down the 2 sets of stairs in here. At the bottom, go right, then immediately go left. You'll come to a room with metal grated flooring and some stairs leading up. 3) Go up the stairs ahead, turn left and unload fire at the bottom guy (point blank). 4) The guy up top, with the viral container, will run to the edge to shoot at you. Pop him a good headshot (use a scoped weapon!). His body SHOULD fall off the platform, forward. (*) If he didn't fall forward, you will need to come back here later to get the viral container, and may lose par. 5) Grab the container and head for the ladder in the nearby corner on the left. Go up the ladder, then head out of here and make a right. 6) The next guy with a viral container will show up immediately - pop him off and grab your prize. 7) Follow this tunnel to the end, then turn right. Hop up and follow this tunnel down. (i) If you didn't get the viral container from the first guy because he didn't fall down, there is an open doorway on the left. (ii) If you enter here, you'll go down some stairs and see some guys talking. Pop them, run forward and go up the stairs in the back of the room. (iii) Head off to your left and in the corner of this area is an entrance to a room with a lot of terminals and switches. Walk up to the right side and press the button that closes the sewer doors. (iv) Now you won't get infinite respawns in the first room. To get there quick, exit here and go left (you're back in the tunnel you used to take out the last terrorist). A short ways down is an open tunnel on the right - the room inside should look familar - just climb down, find the grated platforms on the left, climb up and look for a shimmy bar to go across. 8) Near the end of this tunnel is the last terrorist - kill him and take his container. > Objective Complete: Stop 3 ALA from contaminating water > Objective Complete: Collect 3 viral containers from the ALA 9) Where the last guy's corpse is, there is a large room on the right. The doorway is covered in metal. Turn right in here and go through the doorway by the exit sign and then up the stairs. 10) In this new room at the top of the stairs, turn right and enter the small alcove. Climb up the ladder here and you're out near the basketball court. 11) The ALA Death Squad will come from your left. Start tossing gas grenades in front of yourself at the grating in the floor ahead and at the left wall. (*) If you're brave, you can also ROLL around and stun jack them. (*) If you have trouble with timing the gas grenades, try using smoke instead start unloading with your best weapon. (*) If you miss them or die, they will head through the b-ball court and into a building on the other side, and eventually split up and make their way near a ladder that leads back down into the sewers. > Objective Complete: Eliminate all 4 ALA death squad assassins 12) Do a 180 and head for the building at the back end of this area, behind the b-ball court. As soon as the ALA is dead, the "Jane Doe", who's an unidentified female character, is triggered. She appears inside this building. Punish her for even bothering to waste her time with you. (*) If you're really crafty, you can toss a gas grenade at the opposite side of this building, where she exits, and run ahead - she'll choke. > Objective Complete: Eliminate unidentified female ALA 13) On the other side of the b-ball court (or the opposite side of the building you're at to take out the lady ALA) is another building. Run to it and make your way inside. (it's straight across from where you can exit from the fencing) 14) Go up the stairs, then left, and left again. Go down this set of stairs and you should pass by a room on the left with some soda machines. Go past them and make your first right. 15) Follow this hallway to the open door at the end on your right. Exit through this door and you're in an alley. Turn left and then turn left at the corner. 16) At the end of the street, across from a truck, you should be able to see a theater and it's marquis. On top near the marquis, is the Fournier. Pop him a headshot (or gas grenade) and head towards the theater. A taser might also work, if you aim for a headshot. > Objective Complete: Assist Imani by distracting Fournier > Objective Complete: Eliminate Fournier 17) As you get close to the theater, make a left into the nearby alley and you have to enter the theater from the back after making a right. 18) Pop off the guys inside the theater and head upstairs. Pop open the door and rush to the edge of the balcony. 19) QUICKLY snipe and kill the guy on your RIGHT, then the one on your LEFT. They are trying to kill a man you need to rescue! If you don't kill them fast, you'll fail the objective of collecting Mujari's recorder. The men are out of shotgun range, so don't bother with that weapon. > Objective Complete: Protect CHA officer 20) Go back downstairs - you'll now be able to go into the lower part of this room (near where you entered the theater). 21) In the back of the bottom room, near the performance platform, is Mujari's tape recorder - grab it! > Hidden Objective Complete: Obtain Mujari's recorder 22) Back outside, go left twice to get near the theater. Head back to where you were in that alley when you took out Fournier. (*) You'll pass by a warehouse with a raised platform and may even see a guy trying to get in some cheap shots. 23) Make a right to put yourself by where you exited the building, then make a left turn down the alleyway across the street. 24) Follow the alley to the back of the "warehouse" and pop the guy up top. Voila! The ladder drops. (*) The game designers must have loved that "mouse trap" game. (*) Okay, so the ladder usually drops regardless, but I have seen it drop as soon as I killed the guy. It's all in your timing :) 25) Go up the ladder, in the room, and pop off everyone you see. (*) Usually, they're all bunched in one corner, if you're good with your aim you can get a gas grenade to get most of them, even WITHOUT entering the room - the gas can magically clip through the walls if you are on the ground beneath the warehouse! > Objective Complete: Provide Imani covering fire Team Normal mode Cobra: Viral containers Python: CHA officer Viper: Fournier, warehouse squad Dragon: ALA death squad, female member Cobra: Just grab the 3 viral containers. The others should have everything else taken care of. Viper can help out by getting the viral container closest to the sewer exit. Python: Head directly for the theater and rescue the CHA officer; get Mujari's recorder later. Viper: Grab 1 viral container, if you want but tell Cobra if you are. Wait for Fournier to appear on top of the theater and eliminate him. Take out the ALA in the machine room once you're done. Dragon: Exit the sewers via the furnace room (the others will go going the other way, to the pump room). Eliminate the ALA death squad, then go into the adjacent building to take out the female ALA member. Head for the machine room to help Viper eliminate the rest of the ALA. Team (speed) Cobra: CHA officer (Option) (Second hardest) Python: Fournier, recorder (Option) (Easiest) Viper: Viral container (Moderate) Dragon: ALA Death Squad x2, female ALA (Hardest) Cobra: While this is arguably the most boring job, it is also the limiting factor. This mission comes down to how fast you can get the recorder, and that in turn depends on your speed in rescuing the CHA officer. So, your job is to reach the theater as fast as you can and take out the two terrorists near the CHA officer FAST. If you can't get there fast and take out the 2 terrorists quickly, then your run is a loss. As for the option, you can try to make your way to the door the CHA officer comes through by dropping down from the barrier. But, having Python is a split second faster - The option depends on Dragon. Python: A mostly easy assignment. But, can be more difficult with some options. The first option is to grab the 1 viral container that's closest to the sewer exit. The second option is to instead of going for the recorder, allow Cobra to get the recorder and assist Dragon in taking out the ALA. But, you cannot grab the recorder at the last second. You need a COUPLE of seconds before the stage ends to grab the recorder. Viper: Pretty simple here. Just snag the viral containers. Dragon: Here's the tough one. Go after the ALA Death Squad and the female ALA. You should be able to kill the female ALA within about 45 seconds. After she's down, go after the ALA in the machine room. Now, the trick is to take the 3 ALA members inside the room using grenades. Dragon should be able to do all this within 90 seconds (and under). Trivia *This is the first level to introduce the magic box glitch. *This is also the first level to begin with a timer. *This is the best level to rake in knife kills, headshots and grenade KOs. *It is possible to par time this mission even without grenades being selected in the equipment menu. The player will simply need a FA MAS and the magic box to acquire the MGL. General strategies and tactics * The two ALA men threatening the CHA officer are out of shotgun range, so don't bother with that weapon (or, indeed, any other firearm with a range as short as that). * Instead of climbing straight up into the warehouse at the end, you can simply use Sarin gas to pop off the men inside. The cloud will somehow magically 'clip' into the wall (don't ask me why). You'll still need to shoot the guy at the top of the ladder to end the mission, which is easiest with a grenade launcher. * Using the jump glitch, or a teammate, you can access the train roof and acquire a C4 charge. Deploy an explosive in the furnace room to bring down the building adjacent to the sewers. This will kill the ALA squad without the need to directly engage them! * Should the first viral container thug NOT fall to the platform, you will need to access the control room, clear it out and hit the switch inside the electronics chamber. This will seal the doors and stop the enemies that spawn on the various sewer pipes from gunning you down as you shimmy across the pipe to the man's position. Be warned, this will also adversely affect your par time offline! ** The best way to make him fall down is to simply fire an unsilenced weapon when you're in the room so everybody will be aware of an enemy. * Using the magic box, acquire the riot shotgun and, towards the mission's ending, use it against Imani to constantly rake in non-lethal kills. Remember not to shoot her head. ** This can technically be used to satisfy the requirements for headshots and grenade kills as well. Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Missions